i_love_yoofandomcom-20200213-history
Megan Cho
'''Megan "Meg" Cho '''is the older sister of Alyssa Cho and is romantically obsessed with Kousuke Hirahara. She is currently studying for her Master's Degree in Civil Engineering Personality Megan is an outgoing woman who has an outwardly enthusiastic and bubbly nature. She is quite determined at times, especially when it comes to capturing the attention of Kousuke, and is quick to jump to conclusions. She cares a lot about her appearance and was traumatized when Kousuke sprayed makeup remover on her face. Megan acts a little too desperate at times, specifically with her desire for Kousuke. She is shown to not hesitate to insult girls behind their backs if she thinks they're rivaling for Kousuke's affections. Appearance Megan has straight brown hair styled in a bob and tangerine-colored eyes. Megan is seen wearing cat-like, winged make-up and it is shown that she hates to get her makeup messed up. Her eyes slant slightly downwards, while Shin-Ae's eyes slant upwards. Without her makeup, she has small, thin eyebrows in comparison to the other characters. Megan wears a light brown coat with a striped shirt underneath. Megan wears tight, dark orange jeans with simply white-colored shoes. Relationships Kousuke Hirahara While Kousuke views Megan as annoying and overly desperate, Megan adores Kousuke and desperately wants to be his girlfriend. She treats him in an endearingly manner and acts with complete passion and infatuation. Even though she does treat him with compassion, Kousuke treats Megan in an ill way due to his annoyance at her. Yoo Shin-Ae Megan has shown a strong dislike for Shin-Ae, seeing her as a romantic rival to Kousuke's feelings. She interrogates Shin-Ae for information about her personal life to outshine her. Megan does not hesitate to find ways to insult her to make herself seem superior. Shin Ae seems to recognize Megan, referring to her as “The sister” whether she is referring to her as Alyssa Cho’s sister has yet to be elaborated, however, she was taken aback when she heard her last name was Cho and her sister was indeed Alyssa. Megan also seemed to vaguely remember Shin-Ae's name, though Mrs. Hirahara believed it to be because Yui had mentioned her before the two meeting but Megan seems to remember her from a different encounter. This dislike towards Shin-Ae would soon be put aside when she finds an empty drug bottle at the Black and White formal hosted by Mr. Kim. Megan first tried to warn Kousuke, who brushed her off to find Shin-Ae. Luckily, Yeong-Gi was right there and listened to Megan's warnings that Shin-Ae was in danger. After the party, on Shin-ae's first day at the Hirahara Corp., Meg saw her fall over. Meg was hesitant to help Shin-ae at first, but she ended up helping her get up anyway. After this, they went to WacDonald's and Meg was glad to see Shin-ae is doing okay. Shin-ae never got to thank Meg for helping her at the party and tried to give her Kousuke's coat, but Meg refused and appreciated the gesture. After this, Shin-ae tried to invite her to Min-hyuk's party, surprising Meg as she still doesn't like her despite what happened at the party, with Shin-ae feeling the same way. Shin-ae then gave her number to Meg if she ever changes her mind, and left her hanging. Yui Hirahara It has been shown that Mrs. Hirahara and Megan meet each other secretly and know each other to a sufficient amount. Mrs. Hirahara supports Megan with her desire for Kousuke but it has also been shown that Mrs. Hirahara has taken some interest in Shin-Ae and wants her to stay around Kousuke. Trivia * According to Quimchee's (the creator of I Love Yoo) Curiouscat, She is currently taking up a Master of Science in Civil Engineering. Category:Characters Category:Females